Hollowkage and the Vizard Division
by Onikai Yoko
Summary: The Seireitei has recovered after the Winter War. Ichigo had died during the war and was asked to become captain of Aizen's former division. The Fifth. After a year of leading the division in training, the Fifth Division, now lead by the Hollowkage known as Kurosaki Ichigo, they set out to instill fear into their enemies by showing the might of the Vizards. Slight Naruto reference.
1. Chapter 1

Shinigami/(Mod) Souls/Humans talking

Quincy and Espada talking as well

**Visored/Soul King talking**

**A/N: Alright guys, welcome to my second fanfiction, and my first one for Bleach. This fanfiction focuses mainly on Ichigo while he is captain of the Visored Division, which is the fifth Division. Note that this is an A/U, but some cannon things have happened: Aizen, Yamamoto's death with Shunsui succeeding him, and Ichigo gaining Zangetsu's true form. It contains some elements of Naruto, such as Ichigo being labeled as the Hollowkage and the Seireitei being labeled as a hidden village with the Visored Division under Ichigo being the ANBU with Rukia being the ANBU captain, but that's all. Not really a crossover because it's not including major things that happened in Naruto. Anyways lets go and I hope you enjoy. **

**A/N2: There's a song attached to this fanfic: Bleach OST Number One.**

**A/N3: If you don't want to read this first part, that's fine. It's a rape scene somewhat, but it ties into the story and show's how much Ichigo's grown and wishes to protect his precious people.**

The Hollowkage's Chikara

A long orange haired girl was screaming as the man grabbed her. She looked up at him as she covered her chest and lower half and the man looked at her hungrily. Her black haired friend pulled her into a hug, but she was in the same situation as the orange haired girl. There were others with them: a girl with short red hair that came to her shoulders, a younger girl with short orange hair that came shoulders, and a girl that was slightly older than that orange short haired girl that had somewhat long black hair. All were huddled in a circle with their knees hugged to their chest trying to keep themselves covered from their assailants.

All were bruised and bleeding from wounds they'd received from fighting them off. But their efforts were futile as they were taken anyway. They didn't know why they were here in the first place, but they were now. They only wished for someone to help them. "When is it my turn Ulquiorra?" a man with a hole in his stomach and the number six on his side asked. "Patience Grimmjow," said a man with green lines under his eyes. He wore an expressionless face unless it was that he wanted one of the girls.

All the male Espada were here and enjoying these girls as they waited for the one who they wanted to kill. Coyote looked at the small black haired girl and licked his lips. Grimmjow ran his tongue over his sharpened teeth as he looked at her sister. "What was your name?" Grimmjow asked. "Yuzu I think it was. What does it matter? You'll be mine until I'm done with you." "Onii-chan will stop you!" she screamed in an act of bravery. "I think not," Ulquiorra said. "Your brother is too foolish and brash. We would know it as soon as he got here." "If Ichigo doesn't kill you, I will for hurting my sister." Karin said.

Ulquiorra smacked her and she fell into Orihime's arms. Ulquiorra unsheathed his zanpakuto and raised his hand, ready to run it through Karin and Orihime. His blade flew forward and blood flew everywhere.

[Play song: Bleach OST Number One]

The blade was caught by an orange haired boy wearing a mask. The mask gave the boy yellow irises and black sclera. The mask was pure white with the teeth interlocking. There was a black "X" going across it's eyes and mouth. Slowly, his skin began to turn white and his hair grew. On his neck, black patches that looked like bandages appeared. Black "Xs" appeared on his chest and just under his shoulders. Black bracelets appeared on his wrists. A hole appeared in the center of his chest and he looked up at the man who's hand he was holding. **"Cifer Ulquirroa," **he growled. "Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute shinigami that is the bane of my life," Ulquiorra said blantly. **"That's Kage Kurosaki Espada!" **

He let in more of his power and it glowed in white around him. This showed that he wasn't completely relying on his Hollow powers, nor was he using his zanpakuto as of yet. But it'd be a surprise when he did. The girls cheered for him as they appeared, and he looked back at them. Yuzu and Karin were scared as they saw his eyes, but he smiled as best he could while he had his mask then he kicked the Espada away from him and crushed part of his mask. "You've gotten stronger Kurosaki," Grimmjow said. "But coming alone was a mistake." **"Who said I was alone Espada?" **he taunted. **"Visored?"**

Then a squad of mask wearing shinigami appeared each having their mask on and zanpakuto drawn. One stepped forward and had a seal on her arm. She had short black hair and her mask was made of ice. She had slitted eyes and fangs coming from the top and bottom of her mouth. Black scars came from the top of her eyes directly to the bottom lid as if the mask had been scarred from battle, but was in fact it's natural look. She looked at her leader. **"Kage-sama," **she said. **"Our orders?" "After I strike, destroy the Espada once and for all. Understood?" **Ichigo asked. The Visored roared.

Ichigo growled and let his Hollow take over most of his functions. The beast roared and an orb of pure red energy started forming between his horns. He ran at Ulquiorra and slammed the Espada's face into the ground then fired the blast, roaring as he did so having the lust of battle coarse through his veins. The Visored Division attacked soon after, most using Kido, but those more battle hungry members letting go of their inhibitions and releasing the containment seals on their masks and letting their Hollow destroy their enemies. Ichigo stepped back from the charred corpse of the late Fourth Espada and walked over to the girls. Karin and Yuzu started crawling away, but Ichigo just stopped and looked at them. **"Karin, Yuzu, Chizuru, Inoue, Tatsuki, are you all okay?"** he asked. "Onii-chan?" Karin asked. Ichigo gripped his mask and pulled it up. His eyes stayed the same color but he smiled at his sister and rubbed her cheek. **"Hai. Now can you answer my question?" **

They all somewhat nodded as Ichigo smiled at hearing the screams of the Espada. He moved his mask back to his face and nodded to them, telling them that he'll deal with their assailants. He roared and his men stopped their assault and looked back. **"Vizard, fall back. Let me handle their deaths," **he said. **"When I'm done with them, collect their heads and we'll return them to Captain Commander Kyouraku." **

They nodded and the ten that were with him stood in an defensive formation around the girls. Ichigo drew his sealed zanpakuto from it's sheath. It was two blades, a wakizashi and a katana. Ichigo crossed them into an "X" and released his Hollow form. His zanpakuto knew his voice in his Hollow form, but Ichigo always preferred to release his blade in his normal form. His lieutenant smiled and released her mask. "Good luck Ichigo," Rukia said. "You too Rukia," he replied.

Then he concentrated.

"Pierce the Heavens and cry out, Zangetsu."

**Hado: 1000 Story End. **

** And so ends the first chapter of the Vizard Division. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will look forward to the next chapter. I may start a Hellsing fanfic. We'll see what happens. -Onikai Yoko**


	2. Destroyed Ten Blades

Shinigami/(Mod) Souls/Humans talking

Quincy and Espada talking as well

**Visored/Soul King talking**

**A/N: Alright guys, welcome to my second fanfiction, and my first one for Bleach. This fanfiction focuses mainly on Ichigo while he is captain of the Visored Division, which is the fifth Division. Note that this is an A/U, but some cannon things have happened: Aizen, Yamamoto's death with Shunsui succeeding him, and Ichigo gaining Zangetsu's true form. It contains some elements of Naruto, such as Ichigo being labeled as the Hollowkage and the Seireitei being labeled as a hidden village with the Visored Division under Ichigo being the ANBU with Rukia being the ANBU captain, but that's all. Not really a crossover because it's not including major things that happened in Naruto. Anyways lets go and I hope you enjoy.**

**On to the story**

Destroyed Ten Blades

Blue energy swirled around Ichigo and two blades appeared in his hands. In his left there was a short blade that could be called a trench knife. The larger blade in his right had a handle that was the length of his forearm and the blade was as big as Zangetsu's first shikai. Ichigo smiled at his blades and looked at Ulquiorra. The Espada looked on and were surprised that Ichigo wasn't scared by them at all. He just continued to smirk at them then Ulquiorra looked at him. "You believe yourself to be stronger than us don't you Kurosaki?" the Fourth Espada asked. "I don't believe I'm stronger. I _am_ stronger than you," he said as he lowered his spiritual pressure.

The effect was instantaneous. The pressure increased on all those there in seconds. The ryoka and shinigami were not affected, but the Espada began to get crushed into the ground. Ichigo let his hollow mask materialize and he roared and ran at the Espada. As he ran, he let up his power to give them a chance to fight.

Fight they did because they all unsheathed their zanpakuto and began to fight the Captain. Ichigo blocked Pantera and kicked Grimmjow into Ulquiorra. Barragan ran at him and was backhanded into Yammy. Szaleyaporro was elbowed in the stomach, and then kneed in the face. Ichigo gave a roundhouse kick to the head and the Eighth Espada flew into another room. Ichigo blocked a strike from Yammy with the small blade and ran him through with the larger blade and grazed Coyote's skin. Ichigo kicked the First Espada back and ripped his blade through Yammy's side, killed the destructive Espada.

He flicked his blades, getting the blood off them and ran after the retreating Espada. He jumped on Grimmjow's back and stabbed him through the shoulders, grinding the Sixth into the ground. He ripped the blades out and ran at Coyote. Coyote blocked the strike of Ichigo's large blade, but failed to notice that Ichigo flicked his left wrist. Pain flooded into Coyote's system and he looked down to see the smaller of the two zanpakuto blades embedded into his stomach. Ichigo flipped over and kicked his foot up into the Esapda's chin and broke his jaw.

Ichigo ripped the blade from him and swept it across his neck, a streak of blood coming from the wound. The Espada died right then. Barragan released his zanpakuto and Ichigo wasn't fazed. He released his spiritual pressure to the point that it could be seen, as a vortex swirling around him and as a rain that pressed down on gravity onto the second. Barragan's body began to break under the strain and he screamed as his body was crushed into the ground. Ichigo walked up to him and picked him up by the collar of his shirt to destroy him.

"Three down," he muttered. "Prepare to die Espada."

He let go of his reiatsu and ran at Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Ulquiorra's face for the first time, showed an emotion and it was fear. This unnerved Grimmjow so much that he ran. Ichigo threw the larger blade at Grimmjow and it speared him in the back, impaling him on another wall. "Four," Ichigo stated walked towards Ulquiorra. "You kidnapped Orihime again after I told you to not to Ulquiorra. This time you fucked up bad by raping her, my sisters and my friends. For that I must take payment. But you shall be the last to die. Bakudo #63: Sagou Sabaku."

Yellow reishi swam from his hands and wrapped around Ulquiorra. He was so surprised that Ichigo could perform Kido that he didn't think to break out of it. He walked towards Szaleyaporro and grabbed the man's head before squishing it. Nnoitra looked at Ichigo and released his zanpakuto and swung at Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed the blade and snapped it before driving it through the hollow. Zommari released his zanpakuto and Aaroniero ran at Ichigo. Ichigo fired several reishi darts at Zommari's eyes and destroyed the hollows sight. Ichigo side stepped and merely cut off Aaroniero's head.

He then turned to Ulquiorra, the last of his opponents. He could still hear Zommari's screams so he just did was came to mind. He pointed his index finger at Zommari's head and muttered another Kido spell. "Hado #4: Byakurai," he stated.

Lightning raced from his finger into the hollows eye and straight through, killing him. Ichigo walked towards Ulquiorra and released the spell. Ulquiorra released his zanpakuto as Ichigo let Hichigo take over and the battle commensed.

The two powerhouse: Espada and Vasto Lorde, clashed in a blur of black and green. They each fired high powered spells, trying to get the most out of the battle. One only did so for fun; the other did so for survival. All Ulquiorra thought about was making it out of this place alive. Hichigo sensed that his men had gotten the girls out of Las Noches, so he did what he wished. He played with the weaker hollow for hours and when he was finished and had finally killed him foe, he feasted on all of their remains.

He could feel their strength coursing through his veins and smiled at this. He then placed a hand on one of his horns and broke it off and reverted back to Ichigo. Ichigo looked around at the destruction that Hichigo had caused and shook his head. "Damn hollow," he muttered as he made a senkaimon to return to the Soul Society.

_"I heard that!"_ Hichigo yelled in his head.

The two argued the entire way home.


End file.
